Episode 19
by Alterniantexttranslator
Summary: This takes place during and after episode 19, with Gamagori and Mako.


"MANKANSHOKU!" Gamagori screamed in surprise as Mako flipped out of the Emergency Rescue Suction Device.

"Whoa!," gasped Mako, "I'm saved!"

"Mankanshoku, are you all right?" Gamagori asked, slightly blushing at the sight of her naked body.

"Yep!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Mako Mankanshoku has returned!" Gamagori faced in the other direction so he wouldn't see her naked. "Wait, you saved me, Gamagori?!" _Mako seems only capable of speaking in exclamations, although I'm not one to talk._

"Yes. I gave your little brother my word" he said matter-of-factly, blushing even harder still. "In any case put this on" he said handing her a uniform to cover herself.

"WHOA!" she said looking down, " I'm still in my birthday suit!" It seemed she struggled with the uniform he gave her.

"Alright quit your flirting, if it works, go to rescue more people" Nonon said in a mocking tone.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING!" Gamagori yelled back in her face, the blush now covering his entire face. "Get clear Mankanshoku" he said, looking at her for the first time since noticing she was naked. Although she managed to get the uniform on herself, she put it on completely wrong. Gamagori couldn't help but laugh slightly at her.

Suddenly the COVERS clothing started emitting a piercing screeching noise, causing everyone to cringe and put their hands over their ears to try and block out the noise.

* * *

After the scene with Ryuko and her Kamui, she passed out once again. Being the strongest there, Gamagori carried her back to her makeshift hospital bed so Mako's father could take care of her again. After setting her down Gamagori stepped aside so Mako could see her friends for the first time in a month. Since Ryuko had managed to destroy all of the COVERS surrounding their hideout in one fell swoop, Gamagori didn't have anything to do. Sensing the air in the room, he thought the two should be alone and quietly made his way back to his room.

_"Alright quit your flirting, if it works, go to rescue more people", had I been flirting with her? I haven't quite been able to get her out of my head since she first lectured me about Ryuko's pajamas all those months ago._ He had admired Mako from afar since then, noticing how happy she always was with Ryuko. She was one of the few people who had ever stood up to him, and lived. _She was brave, and a great friend and sister and so strong, why did she have to get taken by the COVERS, what if I could've never seen her again? Why couldn't I have saved her, she was nearly within my reach if only I ha-,_ While he was lost in his memories, a knock on the door knocked him off his train of thought. And it was a good thing too, he had started to upset himself greatly at the thought of Mako being lost forever.

"Uh, Gamagori, are you in there" he heard a quiet, yet familiar voice call.

"Yes, one second" he says as he gets up, trying to figure out whose voice it was. Upon opening the door, he discovers it was Mako. _Ah, Mankanshoku, I hardly recognized her voice without all of the excitement in it, but I suppose after everything that happened it makes sense why she doesn't sound excited._

"Hi, can I come in?" she asked in a slightly depressed tone.

Moving aside to make space for her to enter the room he said,"Oh, yes of course anything for you."

"I realized that I never said thank you for saving me earlier, so thank you!" she said while standing on her tippy toes trying to kiss his cheek. Gamagori not realizing what she was trying to do stepped out of her way and sat on his bed.

"You're welcome, as I stated earlier, I promised your brother that I would get you back, Mankanshoku.."

"Mako"

"Hm?"

"Call me Mako, you saved my life, I think you can start calling me Mako now."

"Okay, Mako it is then" a blush starts to form on his cheeks as he says, "you can call me Ira then."

"Ira!" she smile a slight smile at him, and made her way over to the bed to sit down next to him.

"How is Ryuko?"

"S-she's unconscious still, Senketsu won't leave her side" she said looking like she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"M-mako, are you okay, I'm sorry I brought up Ryuko!" he said quickly, trying to calm her down.

"I'm so worried about her," she said while a tear streamed down her face "what if she doesn't wake up again?"

"Ryuko is strong, she woke up once by herself and she can do it again." he smiled while wiping away the tear on her face.

"You really think so?" she smiled up at him.

"Of course."

"Thank you Ga-..Ira!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

A wide smile spread across his face as he touched the place where Mako's lips had just been. _She..she kissed me..._


End file.
